


Of Sparring and Make-Out Sessions

by Wake_The_Dragon



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_The_Dragon/pseuds/Wake_The_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical sparring match between Kate and Clint ends in a not so typical way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sparring and Make-Out Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years in the future. 
> 
> Also, this was originally written for the "Dominance" challenge at Comic Drabbles.

If there was one thing Clint didn’t expect about sparring with Kate, it was a make-out session. 

She had just flipped him over to the ground and he responded by sweeping her feet out from under her, and before he knew it she was on top of him and kissing him like it was about to be made illegal. 

He should probably put a stop to this; he was too old for her, and she was just coming out of a relationship with Eli, and he wasn’t going to be a rebound. He was going to tell her, then her tongue was in his mouth and he lost all ability for rational thought. 

In fact, the only dominating thought in his mind was currently: “Yes!”

To hell with it; one, or both of them, could end up regretting it later, but it was going to be fun while it lasted.


End file.
